


It's not about celebrating Halloween

by ColdAtomHeadcanons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Before and After, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons
Summary: “Didn’t think you’d go along with this charade.” Leonard drawls from the doorway, his gaze focused on Ray and his arms crossed over his chest. It’s the stance that Sara calls defensive, closed off to the world, but Ray doesn’t see it that way any more. Leonard’s simply most comfortable that way.“Why is that?” He asks with a small smile, pulling off the cowboy hat - the same he used the first time in the Wild West. From the same batch of clothes that Leonard, himself, is wearing.
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	It's not about celebrating Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween theme coldatom one-shot please! 
> 
> I'm not from a country celebrating Halloween, so I cheated, a bit...

“Didn’t think you’d go along with this charade.” Leonard drawls from the doorway, his gaze focused on Ray and his arms crossed over his chest. It’s the stance that Sara calls defensive, closed off to the world, but Ray doesn’t see it that way any more. Leonard’s simply most comfortable that way. **  
**

“Why is that?” He asks with a small smile, pulling off the cowboy hat - the same he used the first time in the Wild West. From the same batch of clothes that Leonard, himself, is wearing.

“Didn’t know Jews celebrate Halloween.” Leonard points out, pulling away from the wall and slipping into the room quietly, and yet still with enough confidence as if he owned it.

Ray stops in the middle of pulling of the vest, before he slowly turns around. While it’s true that Ray’s pretty open with his religion, celebrates his own holidays, he doesn’t remember ever mentioning that in front of Leonard. Ray’s sure he didn’t mention it B_efore_ and he thinks he didn’t mention it A_fter_ either. 

“We don’t.” He admitted, the question not asked, but clear in his eyes. “But right now, this is not really about celebrating Halloween.” 

Leonard leans his head to the side, refusing to answer the Ray’s question, but still asking his own. The gesture painfully familiar from B_efore_ and A_fter_ both. 

“No?” 

“No.” Ray smiles, finally pulling the hat off. “It’s about celebrating with friends.” Leonard watches him, doesn’t say anything so Ray shrugs and continues. “The way we live? The way we do things? We’re not even part of any timeline currently. It’s like we don’t even exist.” He says quietly, sitting down at the bed, looking down at his cowboy boots. They remind him of the time long ago, a time that was still part of the B_efore_ category. “We are the only ones knowing about each other. There is no one else to make memories with.” Their little adventures, short visits into history were important when it came to protecting the time itself, but… “we keep losing people left and right. Friends, lovers… “ His throat is dry, but Ray still pushes the words out, even if it feels like they physically hurt. “The more memories I have with people, the less likely I forget. I don’t want to forget anyone.” 

It’s quiet after that and Ray doesn’t dare to look up at Leonard. They both know what Ray’s thinking about, who Ray’s thinking about and-

“You’re an idiot.” The words sound almost fond. Ray can almost imagine the roll of Leonard’s eyes and he can’t help the pout.  
  
“Hey I don’t really think that’s fai-” 

Leonard doesn’t really seem too interested in knowing what Ray considers fair or doesn’t At least if the way he crosses the room and grabs the back of Ray’s head and kisses it is anything to go by. Ray can’t really complain. He doesn’t even want to. Leonard’s lips are moving against his own, not hot and demanding like usual lately, but slow and soft, almost hesitant. 

Ray can’t open his eyes the moment Leonard pulls back. His heart’s racing too fast for such a gentle kiss and it’s only after Leonard’s hands move to cup his face, his thumb running over Ray’s cheek that he manages to do so with a deep breath.

“Raymond.” Leonard’s eyes are glowing with this weird green light the way they sometimes do ever since A_fter_, “I can _promise_ you. _Every _time line knows about you. And thus, the legends.”

Ray has no idea what to make out of that. He has so many new questions, questions that need answers, but Leonard only shakes his head, the unnatural glow finally leaving his eyes. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He mutters, before he straightens up. He turns as if to leave and Ray’s hand jumps up, clutching at Leonard’s arm. Maybe he can’t have the answers he wants right now, but that doesn’t matter. 

“Don’t go.” 

And Leonard doesn’t. He huffs, but sits down, throwing his feet up on the bed purposely. He’s half glaring, but his whole body is relaxed. 

“If Mick complains I’m breaking our traditions, I’m blaming you.” 

“_Will _he complain?” Ray asks with innocently. They don’t talk about A_fter_ much. They don’t talk about what exactly it did with Leonard, but Ray can read in between the lines. He sees just how many times the _hunches_ that Leonard has are correct, and something tells him, _screams _at him that it’s not simple coincidence or luck. 

The way Leonard’s eyes narrow at him tells him all he needs to know anyway. 

“Well, aren’t you smart.” Leonard drawls and Ray can’t help the smile on his face. Yes. Yes, he is. That’s exactly why he kisses Leonard again, more hungrily this time, shivering when Leonard’s hands, slip under his shirt and over Ray’s skin. 

Yep, he’s smart enough to know that any talking can wait till later. _Much _later. 


End file.
